The Evening in the Dress
by Eternal Destiny 304
Summary: Booth needs a date to an FBI event and he asks Brennan. Complications aside, a lot can happen between two friends who spend the evening dancing and laughing. They may find that there's nowhere else they'd rather be...


**A/N: Hello readers! Thanks for dropping by. =) This is a little (ok, not so little) oneshot that I started on a whim, thinking I would do a little something with it and then discard it so that I could return to my multi-chap. Well, this seemingly innocent oneshot grabbed me by the throat and shook me until I promised to write all 6,000 words of it and have it beta-ed multiple times so that I could post it for YOU to read. **

**I sincerely hope that you find it worthy of both my time and yours. =)**

**Be aware - There is a scene towards the end that I believe is still Teen, but does become slightly graphic. Slightly. So if you're nervous about that, be forewarned! **

**I would like to take this moment, to thank my wonderful, brilliant, talented beta Hannah Taylor1. She, as I mentioned, looked over this multiple times taking time away from the wonderful chapters she has been writing. So we should all thank her for that. I've already thanked her - now it's your turn. Go read her story! Seriously, though, keep an eye on _Problem Solving, The Booth and Brennan Way_, because I've had sneak peaks at the chapters to come and they are AMAZING. Not something you want to miss. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. **

**Without further ado...**

~B/B~**  
**

"Bones, I'm begging. See? This is me begging you. And I don't like to beg, Bones, so this is a big deal. Please?" Booth rested his palms on her desk and leaned over it so that his face was close to hers. Shamelessly, he pouted at her and batted his eyes. "For me, Bones?"

Brennan raised her clear blue eyes to his and shook her head firmly. "Booth, I can't. I would like to assist you but I am completely inundated with work at the moment. I have deadlines and responsibilities."

"Exactly! Responsibilities. What about your responsibilities to me, Bones?"

She frowned. "Responsibilities to you?"

"Yeah!" Booth stood up and moved around her desk, perching on the edge of it. "I'm your partner! We do things for each other… favors. Like when I brought you lunch yesterday because you were too busy to leave the office."

She tilted her head, looking up at him. "Favors like… accompanying you to an event for one of the agents you helped to train?"

"Now you're gettin' it." Booth nudged her knee with is. "So what do you say, Bones? Gonna make me go all alone or will you put on something fancy and keep me company?"

She bit her lip, her hands going back to her keyboard. "Booth, I would like to, but the timing…"

Reading the look on her face, he sighed and stood up. "Yeah, I get it, Bones. You're busy." He shrugged, giving her a small smile. "I'll find someone else to go with."

"Booth, I am sorry…"

"Hey, don't worry about it." He headed towards her office door, sending her a smile even she could read the disappointment in. "I'll see you Monday, ok?"

Brennan nodded slowly. "Enjoy your event, Booth."

~B/B~

Brennan bent further over the remains in front of her, bringing the skull close to her face so that she could examine the microfractures surrounding the wound she had already catalogued. The sounds of the lab were lost on her until Angela's voice broke through her barriers of concentration.

"Sweetie, we really need to talk. Like right now. You have some major explaining to do." Angela came to a stop beside Brennan's elbow, her arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping. "Bren, did you hear me?"

Brennan stood up and blinked at her friend. "It would be nearly impossible for me to have not heard you, Angela. You were shouting."

"Well, I have a very good reason. Do you know that Booth just called me and said he was sorry to bother me but wanted to know if I could go to some FBI event with him tomorrow night? He called me, Bren. Why doesn't he already have a date?"

Brennan's chest tightened at the news, but she merely shrugged and returned to her work. "I have no idea, Angie."

"So he didn't ask you first and you didn't turn him down?"

Brennan paused. "He did ask me, yes. But I have a great deal to accomplish this weekend and accompanying him would require me to lose valuable hours that could be spent working."

Angela sighed. "Do you even hear yourself when you talk, Sweetie? I mean, really. A gorgeous man wants you to spend the evening dancing and drinking and just being with him and you turned it down so that you could stay here and do this. Bren, you have to go with him."

Brennan straightened again. "So you also turned him down?"

"Of course not. I told him I'd meet him at his place at 6:30 tomorrow."

"Oh." Brennan's brow furrowed. "Well then, I hope you both enjoy your evening." Brenna began to turn away again, but stopped when Angela through up her arms in frustration.

"Uh-uh. No way, Bren. Just because you don't care whether or not you have a date doesn't mean I don't. Tomorrow it's going to be you ringing our G-man's doorbell and it'll be you on his arm all night. Got it?"

"But…"

"No buts!" Angela insisted, a confident grin sliding over her lips. "I know you want to go, Sweetie. You should have seen your face when you thought I was going. So no arguments. You're going to dance the night away with Booth and you're going to like it."

Angela reached out and squeezed Brennan's arm. "Oh, and be ready at 2:00 tomorrow. I'll be arriving to take you dress shopping."

"But, I have dresses already."

Angela laughed. "Not the kind of dress I'm talking about. But I'm glad you decided not to fight me on going. It really is better that way."

"But I didn't say…"

"You did, Bren. You really did." Waving, Angela turned around and headed back down the platform. "See you tomorrow. You're welcome!" She sang out.

~B/B~

Brennan surveyed herself in the full length mirror, her hands running over the dress she was trying on. It was a muted apricot color that Angela insisted brought out her eyes and the tones in her hair. Brennan was sure her friend was correct in her conclusions, but was more focused on the cut of the dress. It had a high neck that rested just below her collar bones. The sleeves were long and fitted, as was the rest of the dress as it molded itself over her curves like a second skin until her hips where the fabric dropped down to her feet in a gentle, shimmering cascade. It was conservative and elegant and quite beautiful.

Her one and only concern was that the lower two-thirds of her back was on blatant display as the fabric cut away in the back, framing her spine with soft apricot drapes.

"Angela, I don't know." Brennan said once again as looked over her shoulder at herself in the mirror. "Booth is quite conservative. He may not appreciate this dress."

"Trust me, Sweetie, he's going to appreciate it."

Brennan shook her head. "I don't think this is the best option. I am not readying myself for a date tonight. I'm simply accompanying my partner to an FBI event, under duress, I might add."

"You really don't seem that duress-ed." Angela smirked as she bent down and placed a pair of heels at Brennan's feet. "Put these on."

"Durress-ed is not a word." Brennan lectured, conveniently bypassing the point. "I believe I will just wear one of the many appropriate dresses I already own. Purchasing an outfit specifically for this occasion seems excessive. Especially considering Booth is not even aware that I am attending."

Sighing, Angela moved to stand behind her friend so that she could look at her in the mirror. "Booth is going to be thrilled when you show up tonight. He wanted to go with you. He asked you. You even said he begged you to go. He only called me when he needed a backup plan. So quit worrying that he won't be happy to see you when he opens the door. Ok?"

Not waiting for a sign of understanding that she likely wouldn't receive, Angela moved on. "Now, you look stunning in this dress. Doesn't Booth deserve to have the most beautiful woman at the party on his arm?" Angela grinned at the small smile beginning to form on Brennan's lips. "Right? He's a great guy who works way too hard and gets way too little credit and tonight you can make him the king of the party just by standing next to him and dancing with him."

Stepping back, Angela twirled her friend around, taking in the full affect of the dress. "Make that the emperor of the party. Sweetie, you're so gorgeous right now that I'd dance with you at the party tonight. Do this for Booth. He deserves it."

Brennan smiled and turned back towards the mirror. "Your argument does appear to be quite logical, Angela. I confess I hadn't thought about it in that way."

"So you'll wear it?" Angela leaned forward in anticipation.

"Yes, I will attend the party in this dress. But just to elevate Booth's status among his peers." Brennan nodded at her reflection.

"Oh, he's just going to die." Angela decided, clapping her hands together.

~B/B~

Booth was looping his tie around his neck when he heard the knock at his door. He let it drape there and headed towards the front of his apartment, pushing away the distinct sensation of disappointment that was already overtaking him. He hadn't been that excited about going to the party honoring his trainee to begin with, but when he had thought he'd get to spend the evening with his partner the situation had seemed like it would definitely be bearable, maybe even enjoyable. Now… well, he liked Angela a lot, but it just wasn't the same.

Expelling a sigh, he opened his door and smiled reflexively, determined to find a way to enjoy the evening. What he saw in front of him, though, left him reeling.

Standing in his doorway was his partner sheathed in a sinfully tight dress in some color he couldn't describe aside from the fact that it left her skin and her eyes and her hair glowing. His eyes swept down over her, taking in every inch of her beauty, before they travelled back up and rested on her face, registering the hesitant look in her eyes.

He gulped and found his voice. "Bones? Hey… what are you… you look..." Another gulp. "Come in."

She stepped past him and he caught a whiff of her perfume that had him closing his eyes in sheer pleasure. Turning to her, he couldn't help but look her over again.

"Hello, Booth." She said, drawing him back into reality. "I am here to accompany you… if you'd like."

"Heck yeah." The words slipped out of his mouth before he could sensor them. "I mean, yeah, Bones that would be great. Wow, you look…" He trailed off again, desperately wishing he could find the words to end that sentence. "… so good." He fumbled. "I mean, beautiful. You look beautiful, Bones."

The smile that settled on her mouth was distinctly pleased, bordering on smug, and he desperately tried to regain control of himself so that he didn't continue to look like a fool. It was ridiculous that she could show up covered from head to toe, nothing on display at all, and still have him going weak in the knees.

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, what happened to Angela?"

"She seemed to think that your preference was for me to attend the event with you and that she was your pity date."

Booth gaped at the bluntness of her words. "Oh. Geez, is she upset…?"

Brennan looked confused. "No, not at all. In fact she seemed quite pleased when I agreed to take her place."

"Oh." He said again. "Well, then… great." He smiled at her. "Thanks for coming with me, Bones. I know you were busy tonight…"

She smiled back. "Angela informed me that there are sometimes things that are more important than work. I'm not sure I agree completely, but I can at least concede that there are things more important than accomplishing projects as quickly as possible. Such as doing a favor for my partner."

Stepping towards him, she reached out her hand and pointed towards his tie. "Would you like assistance?"

"What?" He looked down. "Oh, sure." He agreed uselessly as her busy hands were already knotting the fabric and adjusting it on his neck. "Thanks."

"Booth?"

He jerked his gaze away from the way her hair was curling around her shoulders and realized that she was done and he should have been saying something or walking them out or doing anything besides just staring at her.

"Yeah, sorry. Ready?"

"I am, yes."

He turned towards the door and grabbed his keys and wallet, slipping them into his pocket. Turning back to her, he rested his hand on the small of her back to guide her to the door and nearly choked when his hand touched her bare skin. Startled, he moved his hand, desperately searching for fabric, finding it first low on her hip, just above gentle curve of her backside.

Her eyes moved to his and he blushed at the amusement he saw in her blue gaze. Taking his hand off of her altogether, he stepped back, apologies spilling from his mouth.

"Bones, I' m sorry. Your dress there… took me by surprise. I didn't mean to… you know…"

She chuckled. "It's alright, Booth. The dress is largely backless." She turned her back to him to demonstrate her point and he closed his eyes in self-defense as the sight of the pale expanse of her skin had his throat closing up.

"Well so it is." He managed, opening his eyes again before she turned back around and saw him struggling. "Look at that." He fumbled with his keys. "Ok, well... hmm. Let's just get going… don't want to be late.

She started to move to the door ahead of him, and he hurriedly stepped in front of her, opening the door and heading down the hall ahead of her. "Hey, gentlemen first, Bones. You know how you hate all that chivalry stuff."

As they headed towards the elevator he cringed at his foolish behavior, but figured it was far better than whatever might happen if he had to walk behind her with half of her body completely bare and calling to him.

~B/B~

Brennan's hand rested in the crook of his arm as he walked her into the party. The looks that the other agents were giving him did not escape him and he couldn't help but smile at the attention. Glancing at his partner, he could tell that she was completely oblivious to the effect she was having on the men around her and that made him smile even more.

Then she looked at him, matching his smile, and his stomach dropped at the sheer beauty of her.

They entered the reserved room and found a table that was mostly empty, exchanging brief greetings with the couple that sat at the other end. He pulled her chair out for her and watched as she sat down, reaching down to set her purse on the floor beside her. The movement gave him a clear view of her exposed back, something he had been carefully avoiding, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the gentle curve of her spine and the smoothness of her skin.

She sat back up and turned to look at him. "Booth?"

"Uh, I was gonna get drinks." He latched on to the excuse quickly. "Want something, Bones?"

"I wouldn't mind a dry martini." She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"Sure. Be right back."

He took his time at the bar, taking the opportunity to get his testosterone levels back under control. He was not supposed to have this much trouble keeping his hands and his eyes off of his partner. His partner who was doing him a favor by even being here. If she knew the things that he was thinking about her or the way his hands itched to explore the long plane of her back, she'd probably deliver one good roundhouse kick to his stomach and head out the door. And he'd deserve it.

Making his way back to her, he saw that an agent had wandered over and was attempting to talk to her. Booth couldn't help his smug smirk as he watched Bones bluntly indicate that she had no interest in pursuing the conversation. As he approached the table, he could hear what she was saying.

"I'm here with Seeley Booth. He's the agent who trained the man being honored tonight. I'd prefer to wait and dance with him."

The agent, whom Booth now recognized as a guy a couple floors lower than him, leaned closer. "But a lady as beautiful as yourself shouldn't be left waiting at a table. Let me entertain you until your Agent Booth decides to come back."

Clearing his throat, Booth moved behind Brennan and set her drink down in front of her before resting a hand possessively on her shoulder. "Johnson."

Agent Johnson looked up. "Booth."

"Thanks for keeping my partner company. I'll take over from here though."

Johnson stood, shrugging. "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying."

Booth raised his eyebrows "Really? Feels like I can."

Turning away from Johnson dismissively, Booth took his seat next to Brennan and had a sip of his drink. "So, Bones, I leave you for five minutes and you find another date." He teased her, watching as she took a delicate sip of her own drink. "Guess it's not that hard to believe considering every guy in here is looking at you."

She smiled and scooted her chair closer to him. "That's the objective, Booth."

He looked at her in surprise. "The objective? You want everyone looking at you?"

"Of course." She took another sip of her drink while he continued to stare at her.

"Uh, why, Bones? I mean… I get why ,I guess. Everyone likes to be looked at. But any particular reason you're trying to draw the whole room's attention tonight?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm attempting to force your peers to recognize you as the alpha male. You may not get the professional recognition you deserve tonight, but you have the most desirable woman on your arm. Thus making you the alpha male."

He didn't know whether to laugh or be irritated or thank her. He settled on a little of all three and shook his head at her, chuckling in spite of himself. "Well that explains the killer dress, Bones. The things you come up with sometimes."

"It was Angela's idea, actually."

"Of course it was." He nodded. "So she dressed you in… that and sent you here to be my alpha female for the night?"

"Yes." Brennan looked up and met his gaze. "I am sorry, though, Booth. I told Angela that my outfit would make you uncomfortable."

He blinked at her, wondering how she could have read his mind. "What?"

"My outfit. I know your sensibilities are offended by the amount of skin my dress displays."

She really did think he was a prude. "No, Bones, I'm not offended. What would make you think that?"

"You've been avoiding touching my back and you won't walk behind me." She gave him a knowing look. "Booth, I do have some ability to read you."

He let out a nervous laugh. "Bones, offended really isn't the right word. I'm just trying not to spend the whole evening taking advantage of your… condition. As, uh, appealing as that might be at the moment.

She gave him a wicked smile. "Appealing, Booth?"

His heart thudded in his chest and he called on every saint he could think of to show him a way out of this conversation. He was rewarded almost immediately as he saw Agent Avery, the honoree, across the room.

Blatantly ignoring her question, he pointed the agent out to her. "That's Avery . He was such a rookie when I got him. I trained him for months before I could send him out in the field alone. That was years ago though and look at him now. He just pulled in a once-in-a-lifetime case."

Brennan watched the other agent for a long moment before responding. "Do you resent his recognition?"

"Nah." Booth shook his head, then met her skeptical gaze. "Alright, a little. It's always hard when the student surpasses the teacher, Bones. You should know that. What was his name? Michael? He didn't take it too well."

Brennan frowned. "Booth, Agent Avery has not surpassed you. You may not always be in the spotlight, but you are the best at what you do. That I am confident of."

"Bones, that's really nice of you to say, but you don't even know Avery. I thought you didn't jump to conclusions."

"I know you." She touched his arm. "You're the only Agent I would ever consider working with, and even if other people don't see fit to recognize your abilities, I never forget the immensity of your skill, Booth."

Smiling at her, he reached his hand out to cover hers. "Thanks, Bones."

He lifted his eyes to hers and held her gaze, sensing a shift between them as she looked back. Not sure what possessed him, he lifted his hand from hers and moved it behind her, resting his palm on the warm skin of her back, his thumb automatically tracing the line of her shoulder blade.

When she leaned into his touch instead of pulling away, he reached for his drink and quickly swallowed the rest of it, hoping it would ease the sudden tension coursing through his body.

~B/B~

"Here, try again." Booth picked the quarter back up and handed it to her, adjusting her grip on it until it was settled just right between her first finger and thumb. "Now, bounce it straight down and try to aim it into the cup."

Her lips pursed in concentration, Brennan pushed his guiding hand away and narrowed her eyes as she once again tossed the quarter down in an effort to bounce it into Booth's empty glass. Once again it fell far short of its destination and she let out a sigh.

"I should be able to perform such a simple action." Her frown bordered on a pout and he couldn't resist teasing her.

"You mean like this?" Picking up the quarter he quickly bounced it off the table and directly into his glass, the tinkling sound it produced punctuating his victory. "Bam! Every time, baby!"

Glaring at him, she fished the quarter out and tried once more, failing just as she had the previous times. Sitting back in her chair, she shrugged her shoulders. "I concede, Booth. You are far better at this activity than I am."

Her sincere disappointment in herself prodded at his soft spot for her and he chuckled, taking her hand as he stood up. "Come on, Bones. We'll do something you're better at now. Want to dance?"

Her smile returned immediately and she let him lead her towards the dance floor, her eyes alight with a girlish excitement he wasn't used to seeing in her.

"I enjoy dancing very much," She confessed as they wove their way through the couples, "But I rarely have the opportunity to do so."

"Well, we have all night." He promised. "We can dance as long as you want."

He started to draw her closer, but she surprised him by moving straight into him and slipping her arms around his neck, aligning her body with his and resting her chin on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her instinctively and felt a shiver course through his body as he felt her pressed so close, assaulting his every sense.

He found himself praying to any and every saint again as he tried to keep his thoughts and his body under control. She made his efforts nearly impossible, though, as she began to sway in his arms and his world suddenly consisted solely of the sensations she was sending coursing through him. Desperately, he tried to remind himself that this was Bones, his partner, his friend. He couldn't be thinking about the way her breasts were brushing his chest or the way her hips were swaying against his. He couldn't think about how wonderful her skin felt as he trailed his hand up and down her spine.

Geez, he was trailing his hand up and down her spine.

Bringing his fingers to an abrupt halt, he settled them safely at her lower back, closing his eyes and taking a steadying breath that served only to draw in the scent of her shampoo and perfume.

"Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Sure." He pulled off casual well enough to fool her. "Doing great, Bones."

"You seem tense."

"Nope. No tension here." He willed his body to relax, and it cooperated somewhat.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for asking me to accompany you. I'm enjoying myself very much."

He closed his eyes, sinking his cheek deeper into her hair. "I'm glad you came, Bones."

They danced for the next three songs, wrapped up in each other's arms. Then the slow music morphed into a much faster beat and Booth watched in amazement as the other couples on the dance floor broke apart and began dancing more enthusiastically.

Brennan was apparently observing the same situation and she eased back from him, a smile on her face. "Are you a good dancer, Booth?"

"Um…"

She laughed and took his hands, beginning to move to the beat of the song, her dress swishing around her feet as she danced around him. He couldn't keep the grin from spreading across her face as his serious, no-nonsense partner let loose. What she lacked in finesse and style she made up for with enthusiasm, and he had no choice but to join her, pulling out moves he hadn't used since high school.

Before the song was halfway through they were both laughing. He took her hand again and twirled her around, appreciating the bounce of her hair as she accommodated him. She turned her back to him as she performed an excellent rendition of the shopping cart and he stopped dancing altogether, opting instead to indulge himself in watching the amusing display.

As the song ended he caught her hand again and drew her to him, dipping her back playfully, one hand on her back, the other splayed on her stomach. They were both still laughing until she tilted her head up and looked at him, their eyes locking.

Gently, he eased her back up as the music returned to its previous soothing tones and another slow dance began. Still holding her gaze, he pulled her back into his arms and this time she didn't press herself close against him, instead staying far enough to look into his eyes.

He didn't know if it was the two drinks he had that were making him lightheaded, or simply being with her in this setting, but whatever it was, it was getting to him and he could feel his control slipping as he slid his hand up her back and down again, relishing the feel of her supple skin. His other hand reached up to her hair and he ran his fingers through the curls to make them lie nicely once again, tucking the finished product behind her ear.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured as his hand dropped to her waist again, his other still tracking the length of her back.

She smiled. "I'm glad you like the dress, Booth."

He shook his head. "No, not the dress, Bones. Yeah, it's great. More than great. But I mean you. Just you. You're beautiful."

"Booth…"

"I'm glad you came tonight. I wanted to spend the evening with you. Just you."

"Booth… "

"Bones, I'm saying something here. I really, really like spending time with you. Doing anything. Is that weird? I don't mean… "

"Booth!"

"What, Bones?" He huffed in frustration. "Can a guy not finish a thought around here?"

"You can, in fact I insist that you do. But the speeches are beginning." She pointed to their left and Booth saw that most everyone had returned to their tables and the speaker was approaching the podium.

"Oh."

She surprised him by dropping her arms only to grab his hand and pull him off the dance floor, heading in the opposite direction of their table. He followed her into a hallway that led down to the kitchen the caterers were using and nearly ran into her when she stopped abruptly, turning to him.

"You were saying?"

"Bones, what are we doing here?" He gestured to the narrow, dim hallway.

"You were telling me something." She stepped closer, looking up into his eyes. "Something I would like to hear the rest of."

His throat was closing up on him, the spell of the moment broken by their hasty flight from the room. Now he stood in front of her, feeling all of the same things he was before, but without a clue as to how to say them to her. Or if he should say them to her.

"Bones…"

"Yes?"

"What do you want me to say here?"

She frowned, confused. "Whatever you are feeling, Booth."

He laughed. "I don't think that's true."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm feeling a lot of things I shouldn't be feeling." He confessed, leaning back against the wall.

"Can you give me an example?"

He turned to look at her, his eyes meeting hers. "Bones…"

She took a step closer. "Please, Booth?"

Turning back away, he closed his eyes. "I'm feeling like I wish we were still dancing because you feel good in my arms."

The feel of her hand on his arm startled him, and his eyes flew open to find her directly in front of him, pulling him towards her. He let her bring him close to her and they were dancing again, her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist.

"Bones… "

"Tell me something else you feel, Booth."

"Honestly? Right now… I feel confused. Why are we really back here?"

"Because I didn't want Angela to go with you." She said so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"What?" He stopped swaying and pulled back to look down at her face. "Clue me in here, Bones."

"I didn't like that you asked Angela to come here with you tonight."

He searched her face. "I didn't like it either."

"I was jealous."

"I was disappointed."

"Booth… can I tell you something I'm feeling?"

He nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear again. "If you want to keep me sane, yes."

Her hands slid down from his neck, over his shoulders, to rest on his chest. "I feel like this is going somewhere."

He sucked in a breath, his mind immediately thrown back to the night he had said those words to her in the moments before they kissed. "Bones… "

"We shouldn't." She interrupted him.

"We definitely shouldn't." He agreed.

"There's a line there."

"Big, thick, uncross-able line."

"Alcohol has dulled our sense of control."

"We must be totally wasted." He agreed, unable to stop his hands from staying on her waist and back.

"I only had one drink." She confessed.

"Two for me."

"I don't believe we are actually intoxicated."

"Nope." He pulled her closer. "What's happening then, Bones? What are we feeling?"

"Attraction." She whispered, still holding his gaze unwaveringly. "Desire."

He closed his eyes. "Then make a decision, Bones, I'm begging you."

"What decision?"

"Decide if this really is going somewhere." He rested his forehead against hers. "But when you do decide, Bones… make sure you're sure. Not like last time. Don't walk away from me again and disappear into the night. Ok?"

She nodded, letting her hands drop from his chest to his stomach. "Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"I feel like I'm going to kiss you."

"Thank God, Bones. And I mean that. I really…"

She cut him off, pressing her lips to his and reaching a hand up to tangle in his dark hair as she pulled him closer.

Groaning, he reciprocated, his hands pulling her closer, his mouth learning hers as he kissed and nipped and teased her lips. Running on unadulterated need, he nudged her lips apart, sliding his tongue between them and delving into the warm recesses of her mouth to explore areas he'd never thought he'd be allowed access to. His hand reached up to her jaw, anchoring her mouth to his, but he gave his other hand free reign of her back as he'd been wanting to all evening.

His large hand roamed over her exposed skin, sliding up and down her spine, trailing over her shoulder blades, slipping underneath the edges of the fabric to feel the dip at her waist.

She was just as busy. Her tongue was tangling with his, dueling for control, and easing the nips of her teeth with sweet caresses. Down lower, her hands roamed his chest and his stomach, feeling the taut muscles she found there.

Only when her hands began to jerk at his tie and the buttons of his shirt, did his senses clear, and he pulled away, chest heaving, breath gasping.

"Bones, wait."

"Why?" She was on him again, her fingers pulling his shirt out of the waistband of his pants.

"Because…" Taking her hands in his, he pushed away from the wall and turned them so that he pinning her instead. "Because you're not the kind of girl I'm going to take in some random hallway of some random building."

They both paused at the implication of his words and their eyes met. She smiled and he kissed her hard, his hand burying themselves in her hair. "You make me crazy." He confessed, his voice husky.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It is when I get to put my hands on you." He chuckled, resting his face in the crook of her neck.

"Put your hands on me, Booth." She took his hands in hers and lifted them to her clothed breasts, pressing them there.

He hissed in a breath as his fingers tightened on his prize. "Geez, Bones."

"Booth, either decide to have me here or let's leave now." She arched into his hands. "Please, Booth."

He nodded, kissing her hard, his hands still in place. "Let's go."

Taking her hand, he led her back into the main room and through the crowd, towards the front door. Once they were out in the night, he pulled her to him and their lips met again and again as they made their way to his car. As he opened her door for her, her dress was falling down off of her shoulders and his shirt was unbuttoned and gaping open.

Practically lifting her into the car, he moved quickly to his side and roared the engine to life, pulling out into traffic quickly. Her hand rested on his thigh, gripping his leg with all of her strength, and he rested his hand over hers.

Trying to regain some sense of control, he looked over at her and had to ask."Bones, are you ok? Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Drive faster." Was her only answer and it was the single best thing he could have imagined her saying.

The moment he had parked and turned his car off, he was at her door, his mouth finding hers again as he pressed her against the car. Somehow they made it up to his apartment and somehow he opened the door.

They fell through the doorway, both breathing hard. He closed the door and she pushed her hair out of her face and they turned towards each other, eyes locking. He stepped towards her, reaching his hand out for hers and she moved towards him.

A deep tenderness washed over him, breaking through the need, and he gently cupped her face in his hand, leaning down to kiss her gently until she shook beneath him. "Bones, this means something."

"I know." She whispered, framing his face in her hands. "It means something, Booth."

"You're not a one night stand to me."

She eased his tie off and dropped it on the floor. "I know."

"I care about you."

"I know."

"Are you going to be here in the morning?"

She pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. "Yes, Booth. Take me to bed."

He did just that, picking her up in his arms and carrying her to his bedroom and laying her down, taking in her heavy lids and the spread of her hair. Gazing at her adoringly, he lowered himself on top of her, kissing the hollow in her throat and sliding his hand down her thigh.

"I'm going to show you what making love really is, Bones." He murmured in her ear, flicking his tongue at her earlobe. "I promise."

"Now." She whispered back. "I need you now."

Her words shredded the last remnants of control and he used his body to tell her what he couldn't find the words to explain.

~B/B~

**Hope this stayed teen... *oops.* Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I would love, love, love to hear your feedback so if you would be so kind... there's a little button right down there. Click on it for me. =)**

**And to those of you following The Conclusion in the Psychology, first of all THANK YOU! Second of all, I hope to update tomorrow, but if not, then by Sunday for sure. As school approaches my updates will disappointingly lessen, I'm afraid. =(  
**


End file.
